The Young Justice Movie Scenes
by RiverFawn
Summary: What if the season 1 members of Young Justice were the main characters of popular movies? Would the endings and scenes be the same? Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad star in some hilarious movie scenes! Chapter 1: The Purge. "Our victim for this Purge is hiding- "Tell your friends to stop running and squealing so I can impale my arrows in their sides!"


**This chapter is complete humor, so if you're looking for angst or horror... Then this is not the right story for you! ;) Despite the scary movie, this contains no scariness. I don't own anything!**

Movie number one: The Purge

One day every year, crime was legal for 12 hours. To the superheroes, these twelve hours were extremely stressful. In these twelve hours, more people would commit crimes, most jails would be broken out of and villains would pick this day to strike...again. On top of that, the police and doctors didn't help at all. So Young Justice was in a house, preparing for..._the Purge _(DUN DUN DUN!).

"Okay, let's check our stuff again before we load it into the bioship. Artemis, got your two hundred and thirty three normal arrows and fifty-seven exploding arrows?"

"Yep."

"Conner, you have Sphere and Wolf ?"

"Yeah."

"M'gann, the bioship?"

M'gann stared at Robin. "Umm, Robin, it's right there."

Robin blushed adorably. "Just checkin'. Kaldur, water-bearers?"

Kaldur nodded patiently. "Robin. I am holding them in my hands."

Robin's cheeks turned an even more adorable shade of pink. "I'm just making sure. Wally, fifty-four chocolate bars, twenty cans of pop and four Red Bull energy drinks?"

"...I only have fifty-three chocolate bars..."

Robin was instantly alert. "What happened to the fifty-fourth?"

It was Wally's turn to blush. "Erm...ate it."

The whole team facepalmed.

As they loaded their materials into the bioship, Conner narrowed his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Conner?" M'gann asked curiously.

"There's someone on the streets, yelling for help."

"Well then, let him in!" Wally responded jovially.

_Ten minutes later..._

The team bustled around on the extremely large balcony, ignoring the frightened young man that they had saved from certain death...until a yell came from below.

Artemis looked down and sighed, and Robin peered over as well. "Are those Professor Pyg's Dollotrons?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "_No, Robin_, they're just some stupid people in masks that look like creepy doll faces. Duh, of course they're the Dollotrons! Geez Robin, who else would be dumb enough to invade the house of six teenage superheroes?"

Robin glared, and Artemis sighed. "Here, I'll prove it to you." She took a camera (where'd that even come from?) and pressing the zoom button multiple times, she took a picture of the people below. Artemis then pressed the focus button and squinted at the screen. "Oh wait, they _are _just some stupid people in masks that look like creepy doll faces. Sorry. Don't you worry, don't you worry child (lol). I'll take care of this." She leaned over the balcony. "Sorry buddy, what were you saying?"

"OUR VICTIM FOR THIS PURGE IS HIDING IN-

"You have Victor in your purse? Not nice to kidnap, dude."

"NO, I SAID OUR VICTIM FOR THIS PURSE-I MEAN, PURGE-

"You dumped Vinnie Pearl? Good for you! Gurl, that man is bad news-

"I SAID, OUR VICTIM FOR THIS PURGE IS HIDING-

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

The man looked ready to pull his hair out and throw his mask on the ground. "Ah, shoot, we got the annoying people."

Artemis frowned. "Did you say shoot me? Well, if ya say so~" She drew an explosive arrow from her quiver. The people below froze and started screaming their heads off, except for the leader who face-er, maskpalmed.

"DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I FREAKING SAID?! OUR VICTIM FOR THIS PURGE IS HIDING-

"TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO STOP RUNNING AROUND SQUEALING SO I CAN IMPALE MY ARROWS INTO THEIR SIDES!" Artemis yelled back down.

"This...is not going well," the masked man muttered, rubbing his temples.

**Oh, Artemis. Well, please, please review, and suggest some movies! I will gladly take ideas!**

**~RiverFawn**


End file.
